Stay the Night
by mushsroomsandcucumbers
Summary: Sherlock doesn't want a complete stranger to move in to his building. His only option is to find someone else. Someone who he can actually stand to be around for more than 5 minutes. Sherlolly story :) Post HLV.
1. Someone's moving in

"What do you mean someone's moving in downstairs?"

The elder woman looked at her hands uncomfortabley. She didn't want to be have to be the one to tell Sherlock the news. She had known what his reaction would be and she wasn't wrong at all.

"What I said. Someones moving in to 221/C."

"But you said its damp. You said no one would take it."

"I don't know Sherlock, they must be desperate or something. Look dear, try not to worry. I'm sure they'll be very nice." She tried to console him but it was futile. He had turned his back on her, blue dressing gown swooshing with the movement.

"Mrs Hudson, I don't care if they're nice I don't want anyone to move in there."

"Why Sherlock?"

"It'll change things." Mrs Hudson had to fight of the urge to giggle. She would've of thought he'd be used to change by now, what with' John and Mary and everything that had happened.

"You won't even have to see them if you really don't want to."

"But I will because they'll insist on being neighbourly and aarrgghh!" Sherlock collapsed on the sofa, sulking. Again. Mrs Hudson sighed.

"Look Sherlock, I …. I need the money and, it'll only be for a little while."

Sherlock glanced over his shoulder.

"If you needed money all you had to do is ask."

"I am not a charity case Sherlock!" Mrs Hudson shouted, exasperated. This made Sherlock jump. Mrs Hudson never shouted. "I will make my own money."

"Fine!" He snapped back turning to face the sofa again. Mrs Hudson shifted her feet uncormfortalbley. Suddnenly he shot up, letting his dressing gown fall from his shoulders and grabbing his coat. "I'm going to Barts." 

The old woman sighed and followed him out, clinging to the hope that a nice body would put him in a better mood.


	2. Please Molly?

"Molly I need you to do something for me."

The words caused Molly to choke on the piece of pasta that she was chewing, and for every head in the canteen to turn to the man who had just burst in.

Unfazed by the added attention, Sherlock sat down opposite Molly who had turned an alarming shade of red.

"What * cough * What do want Sherlock?" She coughed out, desperately trying to recover.

"I want you to move in 221/c." He answered, seriously.

"Wha * cough cough*" Molly choked on her second piece of pasta.

"Molly I think this conversation would move a lot faster if you refrained from eating."

"Sher * cough * I can't just move! Why?"

"Mrs Hudson said someone is moving in to 221/c and I don't want anyone to move in to 221/c."

"Well then why are you asking me to move in to 221/c?"

"Because Mrs Hudson says someone has to move in to 221/c and if someone has to move in then I'd rather it was someone I actually liked."

Molly couldn't help but let a small smile escape, Sherlock didn't detest her company and she took that as a compliment. Probably one of the best she's ever going to get from him.

"Look Sherlock why would I move? I like my flat."

"No you don't you hate it. And I happen to know that your contract is finishing at the end of this month and your landlord wants you out because he doesn't like your cat."

"How do you... No nevermind. The only reason I hate my flat is because of my landlord that and … the smell."

"Mrs Hudson's a lovely landlady and you can keep your cat and please Molly? Please?" Molly almost laughed at the face he was giving her. She didn't the words, "puppy dog eyes" could ever apply to Sherlock but here they were. It made him even harder to turn down.

"Sherlock I can't just move because you ask me too!?"

"Why not?"

"Becau... I … Fine."

"Excellent." Sherlock beamed. "You need to sort out the details with Mrs Hudson and I'm off to the lab. Bye Molly."

"Wait Sherl..." Molly sighed he was already gone. Molly stared down at shoes, suddenly losing her appetite So she was going to become Sherlock's neighbour. Molly didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

_This should be interesting. _


	3. Damp

Molly sighed as she placed down the last box it what she assumed was her new living. Wiping the sweat away from her for head she glanced around the room, trying to ignore the peeling wallpaper and the smell of damp.

The day had been tiring. Molly had spent it around a bunch of incompetent removal men who insisted on having a cup of tea every ten minutes only to arrive at her new flat to find it sincerely lacking in any sort of … well

… appeal.

But really who moves into a place they hadn't seen before.

Molly Hooper apparently, when Sherlock Holmes asked her too. It wasn't that she didn't try. He just wouldn't let her. She knew why now.

Overwhelmed by a sudden wave of anger Molly marched up the stairs. Knocking harshly on Sherlock door before pushing herself in without asking for a reply.

"What the hell Sherlock!?" She exclaimed loudly. Sherlock however, didn't move an inch from his position on the sofa.

"You could have told me about the damp! And the smell!?"

"Ah, Molly. Just the person I wanted to see. I wonder if you could fetch me some more of those thumbs, I've just thought.."

"Wa... What?" Molly breathed in disbelief. "Sherlock I am not getting you any thumbs. I am not getting you any bloody thumbs ever again!" She shouted as she stormed out the door. Too blinded by anger and disbelief to think clearly.

How could he do that? How could any man be so unbelievably ignorant? What the hell planet is he living on?

How could she have been so stupid as to listen to a man like him?

Blinking away tears Molly crawled onto her mattress. It was on the floor because she hadn't put her bed back together get. Sniffing, she sighed again as Toby came and curled up against her stomach.

"Oh Toby." She sighed. "What am I going to do?"


End file.
